Love Story of Family, Marriage, and a Key
by GallagherZammieBlackthorne
Summary: After graduation, Zach and Cammie go on to a new life of being married. Finally the secrets of being a spy come out as Cammie and Zach save the secret of Blackthorne. Sequel to Gallagher/Blackthorne Love Story. ZAMMIE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls or Blackthorne Boys, Ally Carter does. Journal idea is credited to sometimesisdance.**

**Here you guys go, the sequel to Gallagher/Blackthorne Love Story! Hope you enjoy it. This chapter takes place after graduation from the last story, so if you haven't read the other story, I would do that before you read this one.**

**ZPOV**

I was packing. Packing to go to Nebraska, where my love's family lives, where she and I are to be married, where we will go when we finish our missions, where we will live.

Suddenly, the door swung right open.

"Zach, I wrote to make you happy, I wrote to make us happy, I wrote to keep us safe." She said calmly, shoving the Blackthorne (and now Gallagher) love journal at me.

"Cam…" I said with a smile on my face. (An actual smile, not a smirk, just a bright smile)

I read the page.

"I love you too Cam." I told her.

**CPOV**

"I know you do, because I'm me!" I said in a bright voice.

Crap, Zach's cockiness is rubbing off on me.

"Oh, so it's ok when you say that, but you slap me when I say that." Zach said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, huh."

"So are you all packed for Nebraska?" I asked.

"Almost, so have you started making wedding plans yet?" Zach asked.

"No, you just proposed like 20 minutes ago." I said with disbelief.

"Well, it's never too early to start preparation." Zach said.

"Sense when have you become the girl?" I asked.

"I haven't, wanna check?" he asked with a fresh smirk on his face.

"No, not now." I replied.

"Oh, Gallagher Girl, you know you wanna." He said.

"You know, I just graduated, I am no longer a Gallagher Girl."

"That's not true; you'll always be my Gallagher Girl." Zach replied.

I blushed fiercely.

**ZPOV**

Cammie and I were having another one of our infamous 'flirt fights'.

I would ask a ridiculous question, then she would point out how stupid I am, then I would turn on the Zach Goode charm, she would call me cocky, I would smirk, I say something to make her blush.

"Shouldn't we be heading to Wisconsin?" I asked.

"Nebraska" she corrected.

"Whatever." I said with disbelief.

_~Flashback 2 years ago~_

_The Zach Goode charm was about to turn on._

"_Lollipop!" I shouted._

"_Wow, Goode, that's so sexy." She shouted she loved to tease me and use my last name._

_We were walking and I was about 2 yards away from her. She was ahead._

"_Gallagher Girl, did you know that your eyes look like pools?" I asked_

"_Pools of what?" she asked._

"_Of chlorine and water." I told her with a smirk._

"_Hey Goode, did you know that your eyes look like a park?" she asked._

"_Gallagher Girl, that doesn't even make sense!" I shouted at her._

"_Yeah it does, parks have grass, grass is green, green is the color of your eyes, and boogers." She said._

"_Wow Gallagher Girl, you are acting so immature." I told her, with less than a smirk, more like a small grin._

"_Goode, why do you call yourself names?" she asked._

"_You know Gallagher Girl; you look so beautiful under the sunlight." I said._

_She just blushed._

_~Flashback over~_

Yeah, we have had many flirt fights but they always end the same with Cammie blushing.

"Hey Gallagher Girl?" I asked.

"Yeah, Zach?"

"Do you remember that day when we were teasing each other about our eye colors when we were hiking up that mountain?"

"How could I forget?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I was just thinking about that." I told her.

"Hey Goode, we should get going." Cammie said.

"Going where?" I asked, faking stupidity.

"To go see your mother." She warned.

I started fake panicking. I hid behind her.

"But she's scary." I told her.

"Wow Goode, that's so sexy!" she said quoting that day two years ago.

"Your eyes look even prettier than they did two years ago." I told her.

"Thanks, and your eyes don't look like boogers anymore."

"Thanks."

"We should be heading to Nebraska." She said.

"Ok, let go." I said, picking her up completely forgetting our luggage on purpose.

"Zach!" she screamed. "We need our luggage and we need to tell my mom!"

"Just text her." I told her not wanting to waste any time.

"I don't have my phone, can I borrow yours?" she asked.

I handed her my phone. And she texted her mom.

From: Zach

To: Rachel Morgan

_Mom,_

_Its' Cammie, I am borrowing Zach's phone, he proposed to me and we are heading to Nebraska to Grandma's and Grandpa's. Wedding will be in time, I will tell you the date and the details as I find them out._

_Love,_

_Cammie_

In a mere 23 seconds she texted Cammie back.

From: Rachel Morgan

To: Zach

_That's fine Cam, I am happy for you and Zachary. I expect to see the ring soon enough. I will meet you and Zachary at Mom and Dad's house in a week._

_Love you too,_

_Mom_

Why does Mrs. Morgan always call me Zachary?

Well anyways, Cammie and I walked out of my room and headed to my new car. And I started for Nebraska.

"Zachy?" I heard Cammie whine.

"What Cam?"

"Why do you have to be so hot?" she asked.

I like that question a lot.

"As my mom, and my dad." I told her.

"I thought that your dad is missing?" she asked.

"No, actually, I know my dad." I said. "He lives in Wyoming with my sister, Samantha."

"You have a sister?" she asked.

"Well half sister, Samantha Peterson."

"Is she married?"

"No, Peterson is my father's last name, my mom and dad divorced before I was born, so my mom switched back to her maiden name and she gave it to me."

"Oh, I'm sorry Zach." She replied.

"It's ok Cam" I said.

"No but Zach-" she said before I cut her off.

"No really Cam, it's ok."

"I'm so sorry, and I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too with all my heart and part of my booger eyes." I chuckled.

**So how do you like it so far? Is it goode? I like this start of the story better. ZAMMIE FOREVER! Haha sorry I am so crazy, I just had a pickle and pickles make me hyper! Review! **

**Til Next Time**

**~GallagherZammieBlackthorne~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls or Blackthorne Boys; Ally Carter is given the credit.**

**Here you guys go; I finally am giving you the next chapter. Sorry it took so long had some tests… I got all A's, A+'s, and an A-. Enjoy…**

**CPOV**

Booger eyes…. I remember when I called him that. I totally forgot about that until he brought up the conversation about 2 years ago.

"No Zachy, now your eyes look like emeralds." I said.

"And your eyes look like diamonds."

"Well, time to get going" I sighed. I remember the first time that I came to Gallagher Academy. I'm going to miss this place; it's where I made my best friends, and met Zach. Now we are older and moving out.

Zach and I got into his truck and he started driving. We were going to drive to Nebraska. All the way. And do you know how long of a drive that is? Well, its' a long drive.

"Remember Blackthorne's first exchange with Gallagher?" I asked.

"Yes, I remember, I especially when you were drooling over me when I first walked through the Grand Hall door." He smirked.

"How do you know I was drooling, maybe I was doing a spit check." I replied.

"You were still doing your 'spit check' when I sat down and started talking to you."

I blushed.

**ZPOV**

Sure, she was doing a spit check. And it was running out of her mouth?

"I also remember when we had that study 'date'" I told her.

"It wasn't a date, it was a brief study session between platonic friends." She replied.

"Ya right and you're also going to tell me that that kiss was also between platonic friends."

"Well, I didn't have a choice; you kissed me by your choice in front of my whole school and a couple of guys from your school."

"Whatever."

"I also remember, going to the tombs of Blackthorne with some girl." I said.

"Really?" she asked. "Who did you bring down there?"

"Some gorgeous chick named Cammie Morgan." I replied.

"Oh, I think I've heard of her." She said. "I heard that she went down there with this dude named Zachary Goode and now they are engaged."

"I think I've heard of him too."

"I think he goes to Blackthorne."

"Yeah, he has the same schedule as me…"

"_Had_ the same schedule as you."

"Yeah well…"

We were almost there. Time has past and we have been driving for a long time.

"We'll be there in 20 minutes Cam." I told her.

"Okay." She replied.

**How did you like it? I thought it was quite enjoyable to write! Have you read my one shot song-fic? And one comment, he sings Justin Bieber, who cares? I'm a JB fan! So have it my way! (I'm kidding, I don't really care, the song just fit, I'm not mad or anything.)**

**Til Next Time**

**~GallagherZammieBlackthorne~**


	3. Sleeping Beauty and a threat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls or Blackthorne Boys; all credit goes to Ally Carter.**

**Hey guys! I'm back! I'm sorry it has been a while but, while I have been away, Austin broke my heart, I have had tests, I have lost my cousin Libby, and I have had a volleyball tournament and a dance competition. I am typing now because I am bored. (I am sitting in my basement because I am home sick and there is a tornado…..) Well enjoy this chapter. How many chapters do you guys want, because I am just getting back to this and I am willing to write?**

**~Last Chapter~**

Oh, I think I've heard of her." She said. "I heard that she went down there with this dude named Zachary Goode and now they are engaged."

"I think I've heard of him too."

"I think he goes to Blackthorne."

"Yeah, he has the same schedule as me…"

"_Had_ the same schedule as you."

"Yeah well…"

We were almost there. Time has passed and we have been driving for a long time.

"We'll be there in 20 minutes Cam." I told her.

"Okay." She replied.

**~This Chapter~**

**CPOV**

"Cam, we're here." I heard Zach whisper.

"5 more minutes Zachy." I said.

I fell asleep on the way to Nebraska.

"No Gallagher Girl, time to get up." Zach said.

Suddenly, I felt Zach lift me out of the car and carry me to my grandma's and my grandpa's house.

**ZPOV**

I lifted Cammie and carried her to the front door.

_Ding Dong_

Cammie's grandmother opened the door.

"Well hello Zachary, Cammie." She greeted with a smile.

"Hi Mrs. Morgan." I said. "Cammie's a little bit sleepy after the car ride here."

"That's no problem, here go lay her on the couch, and let her sleep for a little while."

"Ok."

I set Cammie on the couch and walked out the door to get the rest of the luggage. I was fine carrying our stuff up to _our_ room, until Cam's grandfather pulled me by my sweatshirt hood to the side of the hallway.

"Now, here me boy as I tell you this." He started. "If you go breakin' my granddaughter's heart before or after you two are married, you're going to get it."

I don't think that he knows I'm an assassin or if he knows I'm a Blackthorne Boy like his son. I don't even know if he knows how Cammie met me. And I bet even though I'm an assassin he could kill me if he knew what me and Cammie did…

So I made up a list of stuff the Mr. Morgan doesn't know about me, Cammie, and our relationship:

**What Cammie's Grandfather Doesn't Know:**

**- Cammie isn't a virgin because of me.**

**-Cammie and I ran away together**

**-I'm a Blackthorne Boy**

**-I'm an assassin**

**-I'm not a player**

**-I am good at math**

Ok so that last one was kind of strange, but hey, I doubt he knows that.

**CPOV**

I woke up to the sound of Zach closing the front door after carrying the bags upstairs.

"Good afternoon, sleepy head." Zach greeted realizing that I woke up.

"Hey babe."

"Sleep, well?" he asked coming over to sit next to me on the couch.

"Wasn't as good as when I sleep with you." I said in a groggy voice.

Wow. I bet that sounded hot. Not. Haha, I just rhymed.

"No one is as Good (e) as me." He replied with a bright smirk on his face.

I grabbed his arm and put it up to his mouth, and told him to bite his sweatshirt sleeve.

"Why?" he asked.

"You smirk a lot."

"No, I smirk FREQUENT." He corrected.

"Oh, whatever." I rolled my eyes.

**How did you like this chapter? Did you notice I started naming my chapters? The tornado passed, it was a mile or two away from me. You guys are the best fans ever. I'll update when I get 5 reviews. Just because of my shortage of time.**

**Til Next Time**

**~GallagherZammieBlackthorne~**

"**My sleeve tasted like motor oil and lint." Zach said with a disgusted face.**

"**Serves you right, your smirking is unbelievable." Cammie replied.**

"**Unbelievably hot right?"**

"**Yeah…."**


	4. Amother Threat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls or Blackthorne Boys, and if I did I wouldn't be writing these disclaimers on every chapter.**

**This is one of the chapters you have been waiting for. The key, the sister, the father, the mother, the grandparents, the flashbacks, the smirking. Not final chapter, that is far from now. The stuff that is listed above is the stuff that's coming, one thing from the list is added in each chapter just so I can get the ideas out. Oh and all of this chapter is in Zachary's point of view. (and when not in story mode, I always call him Zachary)**

**~Last Chapter~**

"No one is as Good (e) as me." He replied with a bright smirk on his face.

I grabbed his arm and put it up to his mouth, and told him to bite his sweatshirt sleeve.

"Why?" he asked.

"You smirk a lot."

"No, I smirk FREQUENT." He corrected.

"Oh, whatever." I rolled my eyes.

**~This Chapter~**

**ZPOV**

Ick. I should learn how to wash my sweatshirt. It tastes nasty. Don't ask why I know what it tastes like.

Today is the day after Cammie and I arrived in Nebraska. So far staying here has been great. Not. I've been threatened by her grandpa 17 times. I'm not allowed to sleep with my fiancé. And I can't kiss her. God, I'm considering staying at a hotel.

Today Cammie's mother is coming. Hopefully she can knock a little sense into Grandpa Morgan.

Oh, and did I mention that he found my list? I'll show it to you when he re-wrote it on the back with comments.

**What Cammie's Grandfather Doesn't Know:**

**- Cammie isn't a virgin because of me.** –Son, you're going to be screwed.

**-Cammie and I ran away together** –And did what? If that's why she had a drop in her grades you are going to get it.

**-I'm a Blackthorne Boy **– Yeah right, my son was a Blackthorne Boy and he had more common sense than you.

**-I'm an assassin **– So? Assassins can't do much when they are taped to a chair underwater.

**-I'm not a player **–Cameron's diary said that you had 336 girlfriends before her.

**-I am good at math **– Yeah right.

Do you know what one made me the most mad? The comment about me being good at math! And that adds 3 more threats so I am up to 20 threats so far.

Cammie's grandmother also found it and made more appropriate comments and re-typed it and set in my room, cause grandpa separated me and Cammie's rooms.

**What Cammie's Grandfather Doesn't Know:**

**- Cammie isn't a virgin because of me. **–Good, I am expecting grandchildren soon. Don't go too hard on her Zachary. I trust you though, you seem like a nice young man.

**-Cammie and I ran away together **– Awww, that's sweet, except it made me quite worried but then again I do trust you with her.

**-I'm a Blackthorne Boy **–That is a good thing for me to hear considering that my son was a Blackthorne Boy. Cammie showed me a picture and told me what you and her father said in a secret love journal.

**-I'm an assassin **–Well that makes me a little worried but I know that you can keep Cammie safe and kill anyone that tries to hurt her.

**-I'm not a player **–Good.

**-I am good at math** – Goode I hope you think that you do something good in your life. Become a doctor or scientist.

Well, at least her grandma is way nicer.

_Ding Dong_

I hope that's Cammie's mother.

I answered the door.

"Hi, Zachary." Rachel said.

"Hello, Mrs. Morgan." I replied.

"Where would Cameron be?" she asked.

"She's upstairs in her old room, still sleeping, I didn't want to wake her this early in the morning." I told her.

"Why would she be in her old room?" she asked. "Did you two have a fight?"

"No, Grandpa Morgan separated us cause he thinks I'm stupid, player that's going to hurt Cammie." I said. "And after we have been dating for 1 year and 4 months now."

"I don't blame him for not trusting you." She said. "You ran away with her, you're an assassin, and you're a player."

"How would you know if I was a player or not?" I asked.

"Cameron's diary, it says you have had 336 girlfriends before her."

"Man, does everyone read that diary but me?" I asked.

"Yes, and if you do without Cameron's permission, you are in a house with 2 spies, one mean grandparent, and a grandparent that can throw hot cookies that she just made at you."

"Hot cookies, really?" I asked. How many threats is that? 1+1+1+1= 4 so 4 threats added. 24.

"She doesn't do much but bake, she doesn't even know how to use the computer yet."

I showed her my list that she re- typed up.

"Oh, I guess she knows how to use the internet now."

"Yeah."

"I'm going to go see if Cameron is up yet, bye Zachary." She said as she left.

I heard grandpa Morgan's yell "Zachary, if you say anything bad about Rachel, Cameron, my wife, or me you are going to be on the street."

25 threats.

**How did you like this chapter? Ok, so did you figure out which thing above was used? The mother Rachel! Here is what's left for future chapters:**

**The Key**

**Zachary's Sister**

**Zachary's Father**

**Zachary's Grandparents**

**The Flashbacks**

**The Smirking**

**Haha, Zach smirks a lot but that's a theme right? There are going to be more chapters than listed above, ok?**

**Til Next Time**

**~GallagherZammieBlackthorne~**


	5. What is Going To Happen When I Do

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls or Blackthorne Boys, Ally Carter does.**

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been almost a month sense I have updated but I have been busy. Its now summer so I'll be updating more frequently! Hopefully! So enjoy! I don't blame you if you hate me, and how I said I was twelve, I'm really sorry, I lied… I'm actually 15 almost 16, I just said that because my writing isn't exactly up to my age, and I didn't want people to think that I write stuff younger to my age to much about romance. And I really don't blame you if you hate me so much!**

**Last Chapter:**

"Yeah."

"I'm going to go see if Cameron is up yet, bye Zachary." She said as she left.

I heard grandpa Morgan's yell "Zachary, if you say anything bad about Rachel, Cameron, my wife, or me you are going to be on the street."

25 threats.

**This Chapter:**

**ZPOV**

Cam was up so I went upstairs to talk to her.

"Hey Cam," I started. "You sleep good?"

"Yes, but what time is it Zachy?" she said in a groggy voice.

"10:00 am." I replied.

"Okay, give me 20 minutes to shower and get dressed and we will start planning the wedding." She said.

I groaned.

"Oh Zachy, you will enjoy what we are doing today" she giggled.

I raised my eyebrows, "Oh, really?"

"Mhmm, now let me out of bed, so I can take my shower."

"Why should I?" I asked. "What if I want you to stay in my arms, what if I am comfortable this way?"

"Really, because I could kick you and you wouldn't be so comfortable." She threatened with a joke. "I still have the skills of being a spy."

"So do I, but I don't know if you are exactly kidding, so I am going to let you take your shower."

"Thank you very much."

I let her get up, and watched her grab her clothes from the dresser, and walk into the bathroom.

The I heard her yell from the bathroom, "Oh and Zachy, I would get dressed if I were you, you wouldn't want everyone on the street to see you with only underwear on."

I looked down, she was probably right. Again.

I went over to our dresser, yeah, that's right! Grandpa Morgan finally let us share a room! And I grabbed my jeans and my grey long sleeved shirt.

I pulled them on, and sat down on the bed again. By that time Cammie was out of the shower, and I could hear the blow drier going. A couple minutes later I saw my beautiful soon to be wife walk out of the bathroom, her hair was curled and pulled back, and her face was flawless, as usual.

"Okay, Zach, are you ready to go shopping for your tuxedo?" she asked while giggling.

"Really?" I asked. "Can't we do something else like plan the place, the date, the time, the flowers, anything else?"

"Nope, half of that is already covered, we are not doing a very big wedding, you can invite any of your family that you want, but it's July 7th, outside in St. Joseph's church."

"Okay, what about your dress?" I asked.

**CPOV**

"Okay, what about your dress?" Zach asked, his eyes wandering my body.

"Um, well.."

"See, you need your dress!" he exclaimed. "Why can't you do that first?"

"Oh, well, I guess we could, but it is actually fun for me…"

So we headed out to Zach's truck.

"Umm, Zach, I still don't know, when and how will I use the key, why did you give it to me, and what will happen by me keeping it?" I asked with a nervous voice."

"You will know the time and place, I love you to much to not give it to you, umm, the last answer is kinda awkward to answer…"

"Zachary, I already know…" I told him. "We get married and have a son, I know, I read about it."

"How did you read about it?" Zach asked.

"Gallagher has books about Blackthorne."

"Oh, well, I bet that Blackthorne has books on Gallagher, but…"

"You never read?" I asked.

"That is not true!" he said. "I read files and read what my covers are for missions, and how to put the proper disguises on."

"Oh Zach…"

**So how do you like this chapter? It was a little bit shorter and I PROMISE that I will update again today later. Next chapter I am posting shoutouts for anyone who reviews on this chapter, because 1. You are awesome for not hating me after I lied to you, 2. I love that you like my story (or hate it) and 3. I also am going to use it to answer questions, so ask away! I am also open for suggestions! I am also going to start writing Sonny With A Chance, and I am abanding my iCarly story, sorry! I am trying to get in an update everyday this week, because Wednesday I have dance rehearsel, then on Friday I have my recital practice, then Saturday and Sunday I have my recitals, then the week after that, I have nationals for dance, then the weekend after that is my birthday! :) I Hope you enjoy future chapters it you don't decide to hate me! **

**Til Next Time,**

**~GallagherZammieBlackthorne~**


	6. A Tux, and Dress, and an Unconsious Zach

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls or Blackthorne Boys, Ally Carter does.**

**Hey guys! Sorry I'm an updating day later than I promised but I wanted some people to review so I had people to give a shout out to. Thanks you so much for not hating me after I lied! I am so excited my 16****th**** birthday is in 19 days! Ok so here are the shoutouts for last chapter:**

**How I Make Lemonade: ****Aww thank you! Yeah I know it has been getting slimmer, but which part being slimmer? Less romance or less updates? Thanks you for the luck, after I dance I'll do a cartwheel into the splits onstage and dedicate it to you guys! Thank you for reading my stories! You are appsolutly amazing! Love your name though!**

**Theswagsisters: ****Thank you for the support on my story! Love your name too!**

**MCR rocker girl: ****This chapter I am! I know, did I phrase it as Zachary's going to see Cameron's dress? Cameron is going by herself later in the story for her dress that is a lead up to something big I have planned in the story. Right now Zachary and Cameron are in the truck to get Zach's tuxedo and to order flowers.**

_**Oh and do you guys have twitter? If ya do follow me! I'm GZBGirl4ever.**_

_**I have more shoutouts that I forgot but... yeah these were the first 3….. So yea…. Sorry I broke my promise but, my grandma died.**_

_**Here we go:**_

**~LAST CHAPTER~**

"Zachary, I already know…" I told him. "We get married and have a son, I know, I read about it."

"How did you read about it?" Zach asked.

"Gallagher has books about Blackthorne."

"Oh, well, I bet that Blackthorne has books on Gallagher, but…"

"You never read?" I asked.

"That is not true!" he said. "I read files and read what my covers are for missions, and how to put the proper disguises on."

"Oh Zach…"

**~THIS CHAPTER~**

**ZPOV**

"Okay Cam, where are we?" I asked. I seriously didn't know where we were, she said that we were going to get her dress, but it sure doesn't look like it.

"We are getting your tuxedo, Zachy, what did you think that we would be doing?" Cammie said. She tricked me! I mean seriously, she told me that we were going to go get her dress and whatta you know, she does opposite.

"Why are we here, I thought we were going to get your dress."

"You aren't allowed to see my dress."

By then my mouth was open, shocked, she actually made me believe for a second that we were going to get her dress. I mean… jeez…. I am so stupid.

"Okay then…"

We walked in. Cammie of course, in less than 2 seconds, she left me and went next door. She of course would want to shop for a weird, icky, suit thing.

**CPOV**

Zach and I arrived to get his tuxedo; he walked in, while I went next door, where I was meeting my mother, and Bex to try on wedding dresses. Zach doesn't know of course. If he did know, then he would have been over here by now, trying to see what I was doing. That's classified… to him anyway….

**~Skip until tux, and dress shopping are over, I don't wanna write about it~**

Zach and I were now back in the truck. This time he drove, home. When we got home Zach got out, and came around to open my door, but since the windows were tinted, I didn't know so I opened the door, and it hit Zach in the head by accident.

Now. I have an unconscious Zachary…. Not good(e)….

**Hey guys! So how did you like it? I know it was short but yeah! Well I want to say, thank you so much to the reviews, the author, story alerts and favorite author and favorite stories readers! You guys are AH-MAZING and trust me I only say amazing that way when I am so happy and thankful!**

**Love you guys!**

**~GZB~**


	7. Cooties and Innocent Love

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gallagher Girls or Blackthorne Girls, Ally Carter does, and she is amazing and gets all the credit!**

**Okay! So my birthday was the 25****th**** so I am now 16! Yay, I can now drive! But I will still be updating! Well this is a quicker update than usual so yeah! I LOVE all you guys so much! Thanks for all the alerts and the reviews! You guys are AH-MAZING! Well, I kinda left the chapter a little cliffy and I hope you enjoyed that last sentence as much as I did! Hahaha… oh a WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS A LONG DIRTY MAKEOUT SCENE. NO SEX, BUT…. JUST IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT, SKIP IT, BUT IT ISN'T THAT DIRTY, IT'S PRETTY CLEAN CONSIDERING WHAT THE CHAPTER SAYS. BUT I'M VERY VERY SORRY IF THIS OFFENCES ANYONE AT ALL!**

**Okay so ENJOY! AND REMEMBER, REVIEWS ARE LOVED! **

**~Last Chapter~**

Zach and I were now back in the truck. This time he drove, home. When we got home Zach got out, and came around to open my door, but since the windows were tinted, I didn't know so I opened the door, and it hit Zach in the head by accident.

Now. I have an unconscious Zachary…. Not good(e)….

**~This Chapter~**

**CPOV**

I jumped over Zach's unconscious body and ran right into the house.

"Mother!" I screamed.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Zach got hit in the head with a door and he is unconscious, what do I do?" I was seriously panicking right now. I mean, what if he is dead? Or what if he loses his memory?

"Okay, let me take a look at him."

"But mom, you aren't a doctor, you are a spy, you don't save lives, you kill them." I said with a worried look, I mean, if he is not dead, would she end up killing him?

There layed his body. But just when my mother bent over to look at him, he started coming back. I don't know anything yet, but he is waking up.

"Ugh, what the heck…" Zach mumbled.

"Zachy, it's okay, it's me Cammie" I told him.

"Who is Zachy?" Zach asked with a questioning look on his face. "I'm sorry Cammie but who are you?"

"Oh no…." I said.

"We better get him to the doctor." My mother said. No offense to her, but I am becoming smarter than her.

"Zach has NO ID and he can't go unless we set him under a secret name. The circle will find us to easily." I pointed.

"True…" my mother replied.

"What's the circle?" Zach asked still confused.

"Didn't Grandpa train under medical fields?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Mother, Grandpa can help Zach." I told her.

Mom ran into the house to fetch Grandpa. He came out with a puzzled look on his face and said, "What did Zach do to Cammie?"

"Nothing Grandpa, I accidently hit him in the head with a door… and now, he lost his memory…" I explained.

"Ah, good job, Cammie" he said with a smile on his face.

"Grandpa, I love him with all my heart, you have to exept that and let us be together, now will you please, please, please help my poor Zachy?" I asked, defending Zach and my love for each other.

"Fine, let me take a look."

Zach still looked confused, he had no idea of what was happening, he tried to get away from Grandpa Morgan while he was trying to help, because of how Grandpa Morgan was talking to me. It seemed he only trusted me… Just like when he had his memory.

"I can't do much, he won't let me get near him." Grandpa said, finally giving up to the squirming of Zach.

"I only trust…." Zach started. "Cammie is it?"

"Yes it is sweetie." I said with a half smile, half frown.

"Well then Cam, you are going to have to look at him by yourself." My mother told me.

"I'm going to have to have Grandpa tell me what to do." I said.

"Zachy, sweetie, are you okay with me helping you?" I asked.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"I don't know yet, sweetie, is it okay if I do what he says?" I asked, knowing that he would be a little uncomfortable with that.

At first he hesitated a lot, opening his mouth to reply then quickly shutting it to think again.

"Um, wait sweetie, how old are you?" I wanted to see how old he thinks he is.

"5." He replied.

"5?" I asked, "Sweetie, you are 19."

"No I am not, my birthday was last week and I turned 5."

"Oh okay, hunny, here take my hand, I'll take you inside." I said, reaching my hand out to him.

Again he hesitated.

"But, girls have cooties…" He said, his face was grossed out.

Coming from the guy that I did the deed with, he said that girls had cooties….

"Not me, once girls are 12, their cooties disappear, and I'm 19." I said, making it up.

"Oh okay" He quickly replied grabbing my hand.

"You're 19?" he asked. "How come I'm taller than you?"

"Um, you grew faster than I did, and boys are taller than girls." I said, I had no way of explaining everything we did, he did, or anything about himself. "Zachy, sweetie, I will be right back, stay right here."

I went over to Grandpa Morgan who still didn't know anything.

"I know what's wrong with Zach, Grandpa." I said.

He quickly sat up in his chair, I figured out something faster than him, and he was a doctor for 19 years. "What?"

"He thinks that he is 5 again, he thinks girls have cooties, he said he was 5, and he tries to talk like a little kid."

"Oh, well, if he is a 5 year old boy, why did you leave him alone." He asked.

The words suddenly hit me like a bullet. I sprinted across the house to where Zach was. To my luck, nothing was broken, and he was exactly where he was when I left him. He was a good kid after all!

"Hi Cammie." He greeted when he saw me.

"Hi sweetie."

"Cammie?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a couple questions?" he asked.

"Mhmm, like what hunny."

He motioned me to sit on his lap. I was wondering why, considering he was acting like a five year old.

"Are you sure Zach, I mean why?" I asked.

"I'm taller than you, you won't squish me." He said.

"Still, I thought you thought that girls had cooties."

"You said you didn't have cooties, and even if you do have cooties, I um… kinda…. Like you…." He said blushing.

I laughed and said that I liked him too.

He smiled. I just stood there, and said nothing.

It was silent for 98 seconds, then he grabbed me and sat me on his lap.

I didn't really sit, I fell mostly. Zach winced, I could tell that it hurt him.

"Are you okay Zachy, I'm so sorry, I'll move." I said starting to get up.

Zach grabbed my waist and adjusted me on his lap, and held on so I wouldn't get up. "I'm fine Cammie, I like you sitting here."

"Okay, good, so what do you want to ask me?" I asked him.

"Okay let me think of a good question." He said.

"Take all the time you need sweetie, I'm fine sitting here." I told him.

"I got one." He said after 3 minutes of thinking. "What the heck are these line things on my stomach?" He asked taking his shirt off. But I didn't do anything, and I wasn't planning on anything, for the fact that we are in the living room and he thinks he is 5.

"Um, well, you know when you run around, and you play outside?" I asked.

He nodded.

"It's muscle, called abs…"

"Okay, then do you have that too?" he asked, starting to pull my shirt up too.

I quickly stopped him, I didn't want him asking about everything in my body, that is a little inappropriate for his age.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Um, Zach, I don't want you to pull my shirt off." I told him with a blush on my face.

"Why?" he said with a look of innocence on her face still.

"Um, well….. you aren't old enough." I said.

"When will I be old enough?" he asked.

"When you are…. 19." I replied. "Can we move on to the next question?"

Zach nodded again.

"How come my voice is so low and loud?"

Another question I don't want to awnser.

"I don't know Zachy, sweetie. I wish I knew." I lied to him.

"Okay." He said with a grin on his face.

His grin suddenly dropped.

"Where is my daddy, and my sister?" he asked. He looked at me with a pout, he was on the verge of crying.

"I'm so sorry Zachy, sweetie, I don't know, do you know his phone number?" I asked in a serious voice.

"555-0129" he replied.

"Okay, thanks sweetie I will call him."

Zach's face immediately lit up. "You're going to call daddy?"

He smiled.

I then realized that I didn't have my phone and Zach's phone was in his pocket. Oh dear… He would just play around with it if I asked for it, so…

"Zachy, sweetie I will let you take my shirt off if I could get something from you." I said.

"Okay." He said with a smirk on his face. This is the first time as a 5 year old mind that I've seen him smirk.

It was very awkward, considering that he was 5. And I had to reach in his pocket…. Near his…. Um… unmentionable…

So I grabbed his phone out of his pocket. But of course it was in the bottom of the pocket so I had to dig in his pocket for a while, which looked odd. And for perfect timing, Grandpa walked right through the room while I was doing that. Once I got it out of his pocket…

Grandpa said, "Are you having fun with your 5 year old boyfriend?"

I blushed bright red. "um…. Yes…. But, it wasn't my fault…" I started. "I didn't have my phone and-"

Grandpa interupped me, "Ok, I see, um, I am just going to go." He said walking out of the room. I think this was awkward for everyone.

Zach then turned as red as I was, "I'm your… boyfriend?" I could tell that he was very, very embarrassed.

I just nodded.

"Oh um, have we you know, held hands before?" he asked.

I kept nodding because I think this was worse for me than it was for him.

"Okay then I think that this is okay." Zach said before leaning in to kiss me.

Our lips touched then he pulled back immediately.

"Are you okay with this? Because I want to, so much." He asked.

I nodded again…

He leaned back in, slowly, stopping once, looking into my eyes before closing them and kissing me.

What would you think of kissing someone who thinks they are 5? Nothing except just a lip press and a pull away.

**(Start of makeout)**

Zach grabbed the back of my head and kept my lips pressed to his, he started moving around against my lips, he then licked my lip, I debated for a second before opening my mouth for him, he kept searching my mouth with his warm tounge.

He was dirty for a 5 year old. (or at least a 5 year old mind)

I started sucking on his lips.

His hands eventually found the bottom of my shirt. Right then, he pulled away.

"Are you okay with this?" He asked.

"Yes, be my guest, but I think we should go up to ou- I mean my room." I suggested.

I took his hand a pulled him up to my room. I closed and locked the sound proof door.

"So can we?" he asked again.

"Go for it babe." I replied with Zach's smirk on my lips.

Of course of being 5, he sat back down on the bed, put me back on his lap and did the process all over.

We started again out slow, just lip pressing when again he grabbed the back of my head and kept my lips pressed to his, he started moving around against my lips, he then licked my lip, I immediately opened my mouth for him this time, he again kept searching my mouth with his warm tounge.

But what changed this time, he slipped his hands up the front of my shirt. But of course with him having a 5 year old brain, when he touched the front of my bra, he took his hands out of my shirt and moved them to my waist.

I moaned against his lips, he was a very dirty 5 year old.

After a while of working on it, Zach took another shot at the shirt bit, and he ripped it right off me.

He pushed right against me, shoving his tounge down my throat making my gag.

**(End of makeout)**

Then, there was a sharp knock on the door.

"Cammie, Zachary time for dinner." My mom called through the door.

We broke. I was still sitting on his lap.

"Cam, Zach, what are you doing in there, you've been in there for at least an hour and a half."

I haven't realized it has been that long.

"We'll be out in a minute mom, meet you downstairs." I replied with a red face.

I got off of Zach's lap.

"Why Cammie?" he asked.

"I think that you've had enough and we should be going." I said.

I put on my shirt, and looked around for Zach's.

"What are you looking for Cammie?" Zach asked.

"Your shirt." She replied looking all over the room.

"You left it down the steps along with that thing you dagged for and got in my pants for." **(A/N: Dagged because he has a 5 year old brain.) **That sounded so wrong….

"Um, Zach, don't say that again, and I didn't get in your pants, and just put on another shirt." I said grabbing one of Zach's other shirts out of the dresser.

"Where did you get that shirt?" Zach asked.

"Um, I'm a wizard, I used my magic to get it, but don't tell anyone okay?" I asked. "You don't want anyone to know right?"

He nodded while putting it on.

"Okay Zachy, sweetie, we should get going downstairs." I said unlocking the door, grabbing his hand, and walking downstairs.

When we got downstairs to the kitchen, we sat down at the table.

Zach started playing with his spoon.

Grandma asked, "What's wrong with Zachary?"

"Grandma, he got hit with a door, and he thinks that he is 5 again." I answered.

"I get it dear."

"Okay."

"Cammie?" Zach asked.

"Yea sweetie?" I replied.

"Can you feed me?"

"Um…. Sure, but can't you eat by yourself? You are 5."

"No, I can't" he pouted.

"I took his spoon and fed him. But right when he was about to finish, my mom tripped with a pan in her hands, and she dropped the pan, and it landed on my head.

I suddenly went black. I couldn't see, I couldn't hear, anything.

I started waking up.

"Cammie? Cammie?" A familier voice said.

"Cammie, it's Zachy." Zach? Said.

"Who is Cammie?" I asked. "Um… Zach?"

"Yes, are you okay?" he asked.

"No."

"Wait how old are you?" he asked.

"5?" I replied. "Why?"

"Oh no, I thought you were 19, I kissed you and you said that 5 year old girls had cooties… You lied!" Zach said running up the stairs.

I stared at everyone in the room, there was my mom, an old lady and guy.

I moved the hair out of my face, and ran up to where Zach went.

He was the only one I knew, other than my mother, but right now I can't trust her.

"Zach?" I called.

"What?" he asked coming out of his? room.

"Why are you mad?" I asked.

"Because you lied to me."

"How did I lie?"

"You said you were 19 now, you said you are 5, and you look the same to me."

I waited for a second to think.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry Cammie! I forgot, nevermind." He said hugging me.

"Ewwww, boy cooties!" I yelled.

"No, I don't have cooties…."

"Okay!" I hugged him back.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

I nodded. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his room and closed and locked the door.

He pushed me onto the bed, the sat next to me.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Okay, so I want to fill you in on what is going on." He replied.

"Okay, so fill me in."

"You 're my girlfriend. We kissed."

I blushed. "Really? Ummm, I don't remember can you show me how we kissed?"

Zach blushed the same shade of pink as me. "Sure, if you are comfortable with EVERYTHING I do."

I nodded.

"Okay, so lets start with the magic." Zach said grinning.

"So, first, you sit on my lap." He started, while I sat on his lap and he pulled me close. "Then we-"

I cut him off. "Wait, so we did this before?" pointing out me on his lap.

"Yes, are you okay with this?"

"Yes."

"Okay, 'cause I really want to do this again."

Zach leaned in to kiss me and I leaned to him, kissing him back. I tried to pull away but…

Zach grabbed the back of my head and kept my lips pressed to his, he started moving around against my lips, he then licked my lip, I debated for a second before opening my mouth for him I have never done this before and I didn't know how this would work out, he started searching my mouth with his warm tounge.

He pulled his tounge out, and opened his eyes, telling me to put my tounge in his mouth. I was worried this is something I would never have done if it was anyone other than Zach. I started licking and feeling the inside of his mouth, while he sucked on my bottom lip.

He grabbed my shirt and yanked it off me and I did the same to him. We stopped.

"Okay, so that's what we did, got it?" he asked.

"Um, yes, but isn't it strange cause we are 5?"

"Yes, but what isn't strange is how much I love you." He said kissing me once more.

**How did you guys like it? It took 5 hours and it is 14 pages, and words, im doing next chapter in Zach's POV so yeah, love you and review!**

**~GZB~**

**Add me in Fiction Press I am MatthewKnightObsessGZB!**


	8. Oh Dang

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls or Blackthorne Boys. **

**Okay, so here I am, I'm back! I'm so happy, so I am updating! Okay, well, really, I am updating, because the ending of the chapter was really open ended, and I wanted to clear the whole thing up for everybody. So it is a win-win. I'm so sorry it's been a whole month since my last update, but I have been working on my other stories, I have been going through a lot of drama lately, and I have writer's block for this story! So this chapter is going to be shorter than the last two and it might not be as good, for the reason of I forgot what I was going to do with the key!**

**Here we go!**

Zach's Point of View: 

Right after I said that, Cammie fell off of my lap in surprise, but she bonked her head…

"Zachary?" Cammie asked.

"Hmm?"

"What were we doing?"

"Nothing."

"I'm serious, the last thing I remember is getting hit in the head." She said rubbing her head.

"Oh…"

"Zach, do you still have a 5 year old brain?"

"Um, yes…"

"Oh, I'm getting tired of this." She replied, she smacked me in the head.

I'm starting to go blank….

Cammie's Point of View: 

I smacked Zach in the head, I was really tired of 5 year olds at the time, let alone being one.

He blanked out.

"Oh, dang."

**Okay, I'm sorry, this was really short…. I just have really bad writers block, okay? And I have like 7 other stories to finish…**

**There you go. If you have any ideas, please tell me… It's hard… Well, I'll try to update ASAP. Okay.**

**Love you guys!**

**~GZB~**


	9. Gale or Peeta? Zach's BACK!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls or the Hunger Games.**

**Hi guys. I know it has been like a million years since I have been on this story. I was reminded of this when I realized that this week, it has been one year since I started the story Gallagher/Blackthorne Love Story so I had to continue. I'm soooo sorry. I hate myself right now for now updating! Did you hear that GG5 is coming out on Tuesday! I'm soooo excited! Oh and to let you all know, I write in a different style now than I used too. And I write more mature now too…**

**Well, on to the story!**

CPOV:

"Zach? Zach?" I am on my knees bent over him looking him in his closed eyes.

"Ugh…" He mumbles while he sits up. His eyes flash open to reveal his stunning emerald eyes. "Cammie."

"Yes Zach?" I look at him leaning at him lovingly.

"I'm hungry." He states plainly.

I attack him in a hug and smack him on the mouth with my lips. When I pull away he stares at me with that weird never forgotten smirk of his.

"What?" He askes.

"It's good to have you back Zachary." I smile widely.

We get up and I lead him into the house.

"But I never left." He grumbles.

I giggle and pull him by the hand to the kitchen where I get out bread and ham to make Zach a sandwich.

"Uh Cam." Zach's eyes wide.

"Hmm?"

"Are you sick." He feels my forehead for a possible fever. "You never make me sandwiches or any food in fact. Any time I ask you say 'no, now get off your lazy butt and make yourself a sandwich'."

I turn around and put my arms around his neck.

"I've missed you so much. I couldn't even stand it. Oh Zach, I love you so much." I kiss him softly.

He pulls away and picks me up. "Okay, you're are definally ill, I'm taking you to the doctor's office."

"Zach, put me down. I am not one bit sick. I just missed you that much."

He put me down and looked me in the eyes. "I love you too Cameron Ann Morgan."

"Soon to be Cameron Ann Goode." I smirk Zach's smirk.

He smiles at me, "My smirk even looks amazing on you."

I playfully smack him on the arm. "Since when is it your smirk?"

"Since always." He hugs me.

"Aww. Now aren't you two cute." My grandmother smiles from behind us.

We pretty much jump apart as the sound of her voice scares us half to death.

"Grandma! You scared us." I scolded.

"Sorry, sorry. I left my knitting down here." She giggles as she grabs her needle and yarn and goes back upstairs.

"Why is Granny up at 3am?" Zach smiles down at me.

"Why are we up at 3am?" I raise my eyebrows at him.

"We're just cool like that." Zach replies slyly.

"You couldn't be cool if you were an ice cube." I roll my eyes at him and walk into the family room and flip on the tv to see a commercial to the Hunger Games movie starring Jennifer Lawrence and Josh Hutcherson.

"Oh, burn by Cameron Morgan." Zach laughs while strolling in and sitting next to me on the couch.

"Shhh. The commercial for the Hunger Games is on." I put my hand over Zach's mouth.

Once the commercial was over, I removed my hand from his face.

"Wait. You are obsessed with the Hunger Games too?" He asks in amazement.

"Yeah, only since forever." I smile.

"Who's your favorite character?"

"Rue."

"Really?" He raises his eyebrows. "I'm more of a Finnick person."

"Finnick? Really Zach? The old creep with a trident?" I laugh.

"Hey he is only in his 20s. He isn't much older than us."

"True. Have you ever taken a quiz to see what character or what district you belong in?"

"Gale and 11." He smiles.

"Peeta and 4." I smile back at him.

"Favorite book?"

"Mockingjay." I reply quickly.

"Really? The first book was the best."

"It was really good, but I loved Mockingjay."

"Fine."

"How long do you think you would survive in the Games?" I look at him.

"I'd win." He said so confidently.

"What if I was against you?" I raised my eyebrows.

"I'd still win. I would be Finnick and I would win like it did before."

"Pardon me Finnick, but I thought you were Gale and you lived in District 11."

"Well played Peeta." He smirks.

**So yeah, I'm sorry if I got too much into THG for your liking. It was fun to write but next time I'll write more about the key and the wedding and stuff but I wanted a transition for coming back into writing for this story. I hope you enjoyed and MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!**

**-GallagherZammieBlackthorne**


End file.
